Cygnus Knights
The Cygnus Knights are special knights who fought towards one goal - to defeat the Black Mage. The Black Mage was trying to take over the land of Maple World, but this act was stopped by the Cygnus Knights, temporarily. Now it is time for them to rise again and challenge the Black Mage once more. Story Pride and the Fall A long time ago, there used to be a kingdom within El Nath's boundaries. This kingdom belonged to the Lion King, Von Leon. During that time, a rumor stated that Von Leon pledged himself and had sold his soul to the Black Mage. The Cygnus Knights immediately stormed El Nath to catch the Black Mage in his tracks, but at the same time, Von Leon's wife, Ifia, was murdered and a Cygnus Knight Crest was left behind, bringing rage and vengeance within the Lion King. After Von Leon's Castle was stormed by the Cygnus Knights, he felt that he had no choice but to willingly join the Black Mage. After the Black Mage was defeated by the Heroes, Von Leon retreated to his castle, casted a spell that killed every citizen of El Nath and changed them into the monsters in the present day, and swore that he would return when his master would do so. Fall of Cygnus In the Gate to the Future, all of MapleStory was taken over by the Cygnus Knights, all but Neinheart succumbed to the Black Mage's trickery and corruption. Many years into the future, Empress Cygnus, who felt that her Knights could not match up to the other classes, tried locating an object known as the World Tree, which could make them stronger. Neinheart, admitting that the Cygnus Knights are a "failure", begged the Empress to not steal what did not belong to them and disband the Knights so they may reform themselves, but refused. After the Cygnus Knights found the World Tree, they were caught in the Black Mage's trap! After the darkness had spread through the Knights, Ereve fell out of the sky and crashed near Victoria Island, unleashing the dark terror of the Cygnus Knights throughout all of MapleStory... Silent Crusade At the end of the series of quests, Wence reveals that the Silent Crusade was a top-secret organization created by the Cygnus Knights in order to gather information about the Black Mage and to prevent disasters from occurring. Mastery Basic Gameplay In the Knights of Cygnus class, players start out as a Noblesse instead of a Beginner. The Knights of Cygnus class starts with a very simple tutorial where it teaches the basis of the game, such as how to attack and pick up items. Then, players enter Ereve, home of the Knights of Cygnus. On Ereve, players are then guided through quests which involves hunting monsters as a Noblesse, and eventually choose between five different job advancements: Dawn Warrior, Blaze Wizard, Wind Archer, Night Walker, or Thunder Breaker. Some skills can be unlocked according to job at levels 90, 100 & 110. A quest will be sent to the player and it must be completed to gain new skills. Noblesse Noblesse are special Beginners that are related to a previous character (if any) that has an additional skill call "Blessing of the Spirit" which buffs up the character using the power of the sprite that make a character's level rises 10, 1 skill point goes up for the connected character. Ultimate Explorer In order to create an Ultimate Explorer, one must first level a Cygnus Knights up to level 120, go through the final job advancement, and complete the quest named "Empress's Grace". Once the Cygnus Knight completes the requirements, just simply report to the Empress Cygnus in Ereve. When one speaks with the Empress, one will be given the chance to create the Ultimate Explorer. As of Cygnus Awakening, Ultimate Explorers cannot be made. Gallery Orignal Cygnus Knights intro.png|Original Cygnus Knights artwork; The five original Cygnus Knights, now referred to as Chief Knights Cygnus Knights intro.png|Current Cygnus Knights artwork; Empress Cygnus reawakened as the 4th Transcendent File:ClassArtwork Cygnus Knights.png|Current Cygnus Knights artwork (KMS); five Cygnus Knight soldiers Cut scene Knights of Cygnus Cygnus Knights Trailer|GMS Trailer MapleSEA Episode 2 KOC Trailer ENG|MSEA Trailer (Eng) MapleSEA Episode 2 KOC Trailer CN|MSEA Former Trailer (Chinese) MapleStory Cygnus Awakening Trailer MapleSEA Cygnus Returns In Flames & Darkness Class Trailer Category:Alliance Category:Cygnus Knights